


The Five Times Chuck Hansen Was Disciplined By His Father And The One Time He Wasn't

by el_frijole



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_frijole/pseuds/el_frijole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen has always been a troublemaker and Herc Hansen has always had to discipline him. Although Chuck never liked being disciplined, he always managed to learn a lesson or remember an important fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Chuck Hansen Was Disciplined By His Father And The One Time He Wasn't

The first time Chuck Hansen was disciplined by his father, Hercules Hansen, he was four years old. His mother and father had taken him on a day trip to Sydney and he was having the most amazing time. His mom was buying him anything he asked for and his father, for once, wasn’t fighting her on it. It was an entire day of him being spoiled, until the teddy bear incident.   
Chuck saw a teddy bear in a store the family was at with a shirt that said ‘I heart Sydney’. Chuck wanted it so he could prove to the other kids in his preschool that he’d actually gone to the great city. Since the teddy bear was a tourist item, it was ridiculously priced and his father knew it. Herc wasn’t going to allow his wife to spend tourist amounts of money on something so inexpensive back home, so he put his foot down.   
Chuck, being so young, didn’t understand the concept of money yet and thought his father was just being his mean old self, so while his parents began to leave the store, he grabbed the bear and ran after them. As soon as his little body ran through the entrance, the alarms started sounding.  
Herc yelled at Chuck in front of everyone inside and outside the store. Chuck learned about money and stealing that day. 

 

The second time Chuck Hansen was disciplined by his father he was nine. He’d just learned the F word from one of his classmates who’d heard it from their older brother. The kid had said that he hears his brother saying it all the time and no adults ever say anything against it, so Chuck thought that there was no possible way the word ‘fuck’ could be a bad word.   
When Herc got home from work that day and told Chuck to do his homework, Chuck told him to fuck off.   
Herc made Chuck sit with soap in his mouth for two whole hours while he yelled how the F word was a bad word. Chuck learned that Irish Springs bar soap didn’t taste that bad. 

 

The third time Chuck Hansen was disciplined by his father he was twelve. The first Kaiju had finally been killed after six days. He knew, deep down, that the first Kaiju was just that; the first.  
The next time his mom went to go to work, Chuck threw an absolute fit and clung to her telling her the whole time that she couldn’t go to work. Herc had to pry Chuck off of his mother and had to keep him home from school that day because he was such a reck.   
Herc went on and on about how working equals money equals food and a roof and other necessities. Chuck had to listen to the lecture for four hours. Chuck learned that in comparison to his father’s lectures, school lectures weren’t that bad. 

 

The fourth time Chuck Hansen was disciplined by his father he was thirteen. He was dressed in a stuffy suit and stuck in a stuffy room with lots of strangers. His mother had been killed in the Sydney Kaiju attack and Chuck knew it was his father’s fault. If his father didn’t believe so strongly in work equals money equals food and a roof and other necessities, then his mother would have been able to quit her job and she would still be alive.   
Chuck listened for an hour to his father accepting condolences before he finally snapped and let Herc and everyone else in the room know exactly how he really felt. He yelled for a solid fifteen minutes about how much he blamed his father.   
Herc didn’t discipline him until two days later, where all he did was say he agreed with Chuck. Chuck learned that someone’s acceptance of forced blame hurts the person who forced it. A lot. 

 

The fifth time Chuck Hansen was disciplined by his father he was twenty one. His father had just introduced him to someone he knew all too well: Raleigh Becket. Chuck only knew Raleigh thanks to the drift, and because of the drift, he also knew that sometimes Herc thought that Raleigh would be better to have as a son than him. Chuck wasn’t going to sit there and let himself be introduced to the guy he knew could replace him as favorite in his father’s eyes without saying something; so he did.   
Herc gave Chuck a good kick in the ass before lecturing him on how he is an adult and a ranger on top of that. Chuck learned that speaking out against a potential favorite will evidently make them the favorite. 

 

The one time Chuck Hansen didn’t get disciplined by his father, Hercules Hansen, he was twenty one years old. Chuck was piloting Striker Eureka with Marshall Stacker Pentecost and he knew there was only one way this was going to end.   
“Well my father always told me if there’s a shot, then take it.”   
Herc wanted to yell through the com that that wasn’t what he meant, but he knew that now was not the time to discipline Chuck, now was the time to support him in his final act of redemption; an act he didn’t have to make, but felt like he needed to.   
Chuck thought back to the drift with his father and remembered all the good memories Herc had about his son. Chuck remembered that his father loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work on this site and I'm really excited to share it with you all! I thought of this while at work scrubbing bird poop off of docks.


End file.
